


two haunted things in a house

by 26stars



Series: Fall Prompts 2020 [11]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Halloween, Haunted House, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/26stars/pseuds/26stars
Summary: Bobbi isn't too excited about going through a huge haunted house. May totally is. But it's an adventure they've never had together, so Bobbi's willing to try, even if there is a dragon in there.For the fall prompt 'maybobbi+adventure', also fills my Femslash Bingo Square 'trust issues'
Relationships: Melinda May/Bobbi Morse
Series: Fall Prompts 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931209
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	two haunted things in a house

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadowcrawler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcrawler/gifts).



> I'm a pansy and would never go through a haunted house unless someone paid me four figures at least. I'm on Bobbi's side here.

Being a spy for a living affected every facet of a person’s life. It influenced your choice in relationships and how tightly or loosely you held them, it limited the places you could travel for fun (especially if you had done damage there), it gave you plenty of stories to tell at parties (though some had to be reserved for people with your clearance level), and of course there was the PTSD…

One experience that was hardly worth mentioning but most people in their line of work had in common was your low enthusiasm for “games” that mirrored your real life a little too closely. Like paintball. Or Escape Rooms.

So Bobbi was still trying to figure out how May had been interested, let alone excited, to go to a haunted house attraction.

Cutting Edge was in Fort Worth, a town where neither of them had ever been, undercover or otherwise. The ugly stepsister of the DFW area, it also didn’t seem like the kind of place to draw crowds that might include people who had met them on SHIELD business, one side or the other. And naturally, it had one of the headlining haunted house attractions in the country, one that boasted an hour-long walkthrough, a Guinness record for the largest haunted house in the world, a historic location (Jesse James was rumored to have hid out on this very patch of land) and a grim recent history (the building used to be a meat-packing plant).

Bobbi didn’t care if it was the top attraction on TripAdvisor for the city _or_ a Lonely Planet destination—she was going through this because May wanted to, and for no other reason.

The company standing in line with them outside the building was a mixed bag of teens, young adults, couples, friend groups, and even a family with older kids here and there. Bobbi wasn’t even close to cold in the Texan October air, but she still fought the urge to shiver as the line crept closer to the front entrance of the warehouse.

“You sure you want to wait in a line this long?” she attempts half-heartedly with a gesture at the crowd ahead of them. “We could just grab dinner and a movie…”

“This place has been on my bucket list since I heard about it,” May said, not sounding at all nervous. “And who knows when I’ll be in the area in October again?”

Bobbi said nothing, but after a moment, May turned to her and slipped her arms around her waist.

“You really aren’t looking forward to this.”

It wasn’t a question.

“I…can’t really get excited,” Bobbi admitted. “And I’m trying to figure out why you are.”

May grinned up at her. “I’ve seen monsters, aliens, and killers face-to-face plenty of times at this point and made it through alive,” she said smugly. “It’s cathartic to walk through a place full of them where none of those things are real, allowed to touch me, or require me to protect anyone else. Think of it as an adventure where you're walking through a movie set...just a horror one.”

“I don’t know,” Bobbi said slowly, shuffling a few feet as the line moved forward without breaking May’s embrace. “I think I’m going to need some protection. I didn’t go to space with you, after all…still never seen an alien…”

May smiled again, then stood on her tiptoes to kiss Bobbi once. “I would never let anyone or anything hurt you. But you are definitely taller, and I might be hiding behind you if the occasion calls for it.”

“I feel so much better now,” Bobbi deadpanned, grimacing.

“You don’t have to do this,” May said quickly, her tone suddenly concerned. “I can go through by myself. It’s really okay if you want to sit this one out.”

May probably knew that offering a way out was the quickest way to strengthen Bobbi’s resolve—she sure had her number at this point. But rather than take the easy exit, Bobbi just shook her head.

“I’ve gotta make sure my tiny girlfriend doesn’t get abducted by any eldritch horrors in there,” she said, smirking down at May. “I may be a demonic hell-beast, but I heard there’s a real dragon in there, and it could probably swallow you whole.”

May’s hands on her ribs turned on her, tickling Bobbi fiercely and causing her to squirm. “Call me tiny again,” May dared her, but Bobbi just put her in a headlock and kissed the top of her head.

“Call me a coward again and I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Cutting Edge is a real haunted house in Fort Worth and worth the google.


End file.
